Finances can be complicated. Specifically, finances include managing various financial accounts (e.g., credit card accounts, checking accounts, savings accounts), managing different sources of income, having various financial obligations (e.g., obligations derived from healthcare and repayment of loans), planning for future events, preparing reports (e.g., tax return and other filings), etc. In efforts to simplify finances, users may use a financial application. Specifically, financial applications organize and simplify financial landscape of an individual or organization.
On occasion, a user of a financial application requires assistance to use the financial application. When a user requires assistance, the user may contact support personnel, such as by telephone, email, or chat, and/or may use documents, such as help files and tutorials, generated by the vendor of the financial application or professional tutors of the financial application. In addition to documents, the user may access a forum for the financial application. A forum is a virtual location that allows different users to communicate about a topic. Specifically, the forum provides a communication link between users. Thus, using the forum, users may share experiences with the financial application and assist each other.
In general, when a user wants to discuss a topic in the forum, the user creates a discussion thread by posting a question on the forum. Other users perusing the forum may provide a response to the question by posting comments or answers, in text, to the discussion thread. Thus, the user that posts the question is able to receive an answer to the user's exact question. Moreover, other users who have the same question may view the discussion thread and view all of the comments and answers provided by the community. As shown, the forum allows users to provide guidance to other users.